1. Field
The following description relates to a control of a battery module or a battery cell.
2. Description of Related Art
When a charging and discharging is repetitively performed on a plurality of cells included in a battery, chemical differences or aging differences may occur in the plurality of cells. Due to the chemical differences or the aging differences, a voltage deviation or a capacity deviation may occur in the plurality of cells. Accordingly, one or more of the cells may be overcharged or overdischarged. As a result, a capacity of the battery may be reduced and a life of the battery may also be reduced due to a degradation of the battery.